User blog:Dreamergirl3000/DREAMER OCs
DREAMER OCs Fighter Profile: ''' '''Name: Hoshiko Sekai Etymology: ''' Hoshiko: "star child" (星子) Sekai: “the world” (世界) '''Gender: Female Age: 14 years Birthday: August 25 Race: '''Human (from Hero World) '''Affiliation: Sekai Family Star Dragon Guardians World: Star Dragon World Buddy: Dragonarms, Elgarcannon Items: '''Deck, Core Gadget, Star Dragon Guardian Badge, arm-mounted mini-crossbow '''Core Gadget: Deck case merges with her mini crossbow Relationships: Dragonarms, Elgarcannon: Best friend, Trainer, Admirer, Love Interest Izayoi Otonashi: Possible friend, Guide through the human world, Rival, Admirer, possible Love Interest Aoi Sekai: Mother, mentor back at home Mouri Sekai: Father, Commanding Officer, mentor back at home Armor Deity, Dynamize: Mentor out of SDW Other Names: ''' Guardian Flunkie (By the other SDW Guardian cadets) Dropout (By the other SDW Guardian cadets) Star Dragon Cadet/Cadet (Mouri, upperclassmen, other officials) Hoshi (By her mother, father and Elgarcannon) '''Bio: '''Hoshiko Sekai, a human girl born and raised in Hero World, was previously one of the many children in the Star Dragon Guardians, who made it by passing Dynamize’s training, until she failed at a mission and almost got herself and her Buddy killed, winding up a laughing stock, a spot on her great family’s pride-seeing as both her mother and her father had passed Dynamize’s training and had risen to the high ranks in the SDG- and an insecure cadet without a squad. She would have had her badge and her buddy taken from her if she hadn’t been chosen by Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variablecode to go to earth and watch over it from the surface. Now, she is on earth, with her Buddy, no knowledge of earth customs whatsoever, and a mission that, from where she stands, is rather hard to carry out. '''Appearance: '''Hoshiko has shoulder-length silver hair that is usually tied in a bun at the back over her head with her bangs out, fair skin, fit and slightly muscular build, and large, deep blue eyes that usually doesn’t show emotion while her composure is set. On her back, she has a series of scars, as one of her punishments were having to feed and clean the stalls of some of the Guard Dragons, and one attacked her, almost killing her. She wears a Star Dragon Guardian uniform rather like Tasuku’s, but this one is built to fit a female, as well as having a white short skirt trimmed with gold, black leggings that tuck into her boots, and her boots and gloves are brown and not orange. As for accessories beyond the uniform’s, she has none, but has a small, black foldable crossbow on her right arm that pops up if you press the white oval on her wrist guard (the normal guard of the arm hides the bow, the small oval is the scope), and shoots arrows of energy, meaning they are insufficient for pinning someone to a wall. When merged with her deck case, it shoots the cards. '''Personality: Hoshiko is determined, hard-working, curious, eager to learn, a fast learner, and good at following orders in a normal situation. She usually is good at keeping a cool head, but can get flustered and reckless when she is pressured. While she has good reflexes and instincts, she often leaps before she looks in a tight situation, and it often gets her, and sometimes her platoon, into trouble, but she is humble and modest, knowing when she is wrong and if she should apologize, as well as being willing to take punishment for her mistakes, not disagreeing, even if it can be outrageous. Lastly, she can be slightly overprotective of her Buddy, Elgarcannon, and can loose composure when faced with him being overprotective and caring for her. Quote: “I am a Star Dragon Guardian. I am a soldier. I should follow my orders, unquestioning. Any punishment given to me for doing otherwise, I shall take quietly, for I know that I have gained it by my own choice of action.” Trivia: Hoshiko’s horoscope is Virgo. She likes to take long walks at night and to relax with her buddy after a hard day’s work or training. Her favorite earth food is apples, mostly because of their cheapness and their easiness to eat and discard remains of. Her parents were both superheroes who protected a district in Hero World, but seeing as they both had powers, she didn’t get any from the possible power-cancelling factor of the 2 super-powered genes colliding and canceling each other out. When she entered the SDG, she was assigned to be the Buddy of Elgarcannon, but they soon became more casual friends rather than just co-workers or trainer and trainee. (In fact, it was hard to stay that way because they were roughly the same age.) Hoshiko and Elgarcannon often go snooping around together to find something out that they’re not supposed to or not allowed to know that they, obviously, want to know, and they have gotten very good at it. Hoshiko sneezes like a kitten, something she is sometimes embarrassed about, and most often than not, playfully teased by Elgarcannon for it. She is, when the time comes, a hopeless romantic who can’t help but be flustered by suave moves and, as the stereotypical thing that most girls are attracted to, a toned, fit and revealed male body. Deck: ' Name: Crossnize Link Lumenize Chant: “Together we stand and fight, in darkness and in light! Lumenize! Crossnize Link!” Cards Buddy: Dragonarms, Elgarcannon (1X) Items: Crossnize Armor, Linx (4X) (Link: http://buddyfightfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crossnize_Armor,_Linx) Star Saber, Reflection (2X) Spells: Core Recycle (2X) Proto Shield (4X) Speculight Ring (3X) Impacts: Photon Edge Universe!! (2X) Size 1 Monsters: Dragonarms, Cavalier (4X) Dragonarms, Lapirintoss (4X) Dragonarms, Vogel (4X) Dragonarms, Winchska (4X) Size 2 Monsters: Demonblaze, Maxwell (3X) Dragonarms, Elgarcannon (4X) Photon Crown, Giocorona (3X) Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variablecode (1X) Super Great Star, Leightning (2X) Size 3 Monsters: Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK (3X) Mega Particle, Aero Soul (3X) Superdragon Battleship, Martial Fortress (3X) =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= '''Buddy Profile: ' '''Name: Dragonarms, Elgardragon Gender: '''Male (in build appearance, in attitude, and in mental setting) '''Age: approximately 73 years old, but in terms of casual attitude and mindset, he is between 15 and 16. Birthday: ??? Race: Monster/Android Affiliation: Star Dragon Guardians Sekai Family (as Hoshiko’s Buddy) Home World: Star Dragon World Fighter: Hoshiko Sekai Buddy Skill: A large “V” chest plate portion made of light blue energy like his in his android form Items: '''<> '''Relationships: Hoshiko Sekai: Buddy, Best Friend, Trainee, Pupil, Admirer, Love Interest Izayoi Otonashi: Ally, Rival (In BF and 4 Hoshiko’s hand & heart! XD) Mouri Sekai: Commanding Officer Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variablecode: Master, Commander-in-Chief Other Names: ''' Elgar (by Hoshiko, and on casual occasions, everyone else who knows his name) El (by Hoshiko) Transformer (Humans and most probably Izayoi Otonashi) Android (Earthlings and most probably Izayoi Otonashi) The Android With a Heart '''Bio: '''The assigned Buddy of Hoshiko who was, supposedly, just going to look after her and be her buddy for fights, but as time passed, he gained a “heart” because of the casual social interaction between the 2. He is her spotter, her navigator, her partner, and her most trusted and only friend in all of Star Dragon World. Elgarcannon is known to be the only monster or human that has really stuck by her side and not felt ashamed of her, as even her parents have. He is often the one disagreeing with command when they choose to punish his Fighter, usually winding up in his own trouble because of it, but so far, there is nothing between them, and by the looks of it, never will be. '''Appearance: '''On the BuddyFight field and during most travels, Elgarcannon stays as his appearance depicts on his card, a hatch being able to open above his face that leads to a compartment big enough for Hoshiko to comfortable fit inside in a sitting position. This sort of cockpit also has controls, just incase Elgarcannon goes offline during travel and Hoshiko needs to take over. He also has a miniature form where he turns into a smaller version of him that is about the size of Replica from the anime World Trigger. In his Android form, however, Elgarcannon looks surprisingly different. He is a white-bodied android that appears to be built to look like a fit, slightly muscular human adolescent between the ages of 15 and 17, with some of his black inner-workings showing through his joints, hair that is slightly messy, sticking up in a few places, and parts to the right in a color of his blue accents. His face is completely different from his monster-form face, being a molded white with black lines going from his forehead and over the area of his eyes, then down all the way till the underneath of his chin, his eyes being a glowing ice blue, like the color of the hologram face on his monster form. As for the rest of him that wasn’t turned into his initial body, it has become his clothing. Elgarcannon is donned in white and blue-accented armor rather like that of the uniform of the Star Dragon Guardians, though the gold and all those other things are replaced with blue, and his headpiece is like that of the tailpiece of his monster form, having a third prong that goes through his hair rather than hold it back. The holographic face on his monster form has now become a large V on his chest plate that extends up beside his head and over his shoulders, and is used to monitor his stats, such as power remaining, stamina for an ongoing battle, and so on and so forth all the way to his synthetic emotional states and any malfunctions in his system, though this usually just shows a regular heart monitor line, beating at the pace his artificial heart is beating. Every time something changes in his system, it appears on his chest reader, even his “emotion” at the time, similar to Tetsuya Kurodake’s smiley-face pin. Lastly, the portions of him we see on his card image that are apart from his normal self are attached to his back and are used for flight. They can also detach 4, putting them together as a sword and using the other 4 to make his movements faster. '''Personality: In most situations, Elgar is composed, blank-faced, and much like a Vulcan, though he can lie, and he can sometimes break composure more like a human due to his growing care for his Buddy, Hoshiko. In every situation, he is curious, a fast-learner, good at analyzing, and is quite sympathetic for an android. Casually, or towards Hoshiko alone, he is caring, kind, supportive, showing a little more of the emotions he learned from her, and can be quite protective over her, always electing to be by her side rather than leave her. He is also seen to talk more casually in front of and towards Hoshiko, as he uses formal and proper speech in front of pretty much everyone else, though a few swears he accidentally picked up sometimes slip out when he just can’t help it anymore. Quote: “Well, my Buddy means a lot to me, and we spend a lot of time together, so I picked up a lot of things. Androids can learn, can’t they?” Trivia: Elgarcannon always wished to have an assigned Buddy that would be his friend and not just his co-worker or trainee, and he finally got that wish granted, and something more, when he was paired with Hoshiko. His hobbies are spending time with his buddy, whether professional or casual, learning, mostly about earth’s pop/culture after coming to earth, and taking long, calming walks, something he picked up from her. He is ambidextrous, but usually uses his right hand in single-handed jobs that are done in front of him, such as writing a single document or preparing food. (most of the mixing, etc., is done with the right hand) He is a good cook, thanks to the fact he can calculate perfectly how to do something, or how to measure something for the right taste, even after some trial and error, and because he likes to please his Buddy with something he worked hard on. Because he cares so much for Hoshiko, he is mocked my others, saying that an Android can’t have emotion or else it’ll mess him up, which, in his case, has been quite the contrary. During his time on earth with Hoshiko, they both did not have a home, so, during the day, they’d move around, keep an eye on things, and when it was time to sleep, Elgarcannon would go into a dormant state to recharge while Hoshiko slept in the cockpit, which he manages to shift slightly so she is lying down and more comfortable, turning his stealth feature on so that he and Hoshiko are not spotted. He has been known to also sleeping like this in his mini form on Hoshiko’s nightstand when they were still living in Star Dragon World. He barely sleeps in Android mode unless requested to be Hoshiko herself, if he is in need of over-night repairs, or if he runs out of power or is manually shut down and just drops to the ground in that form, which has happened more than once before thanks to various reasons. Elgarcannon can imitate any voice and make any sound effect he’s heard before, and more often than not, he uses this to surprise Hoshiko as a small playful prank, which is usually returned by her putting a harmless little whoopee cushion in the chinks in his feet so that it farts when he moves. He can be easily flustered, and sometimes even lead to temporary malfunction by perverted or indecent thoughts or images, most especially when they are connected to Hoshiko in some way. (Like when people talk and say “she’ll look hot in a bikini”. Something like that.) It is noted that this was an affect of his streaming on the internet after meeting Hoshiko. (I just had to put this, I’ll take it out if it’s too much.) His appearance, though obviously Android-like, draws the attention of many girls his age and younger (yes, I know it’s weird, shush! He’s a character!), and even if some girls even start to flirt with him, he manages to get out of it either on his own or, on most occasions, the help of Hoshiko. He has the tendency to snap his fingers and loop his snapping hand when he thinks about something hard, pursing his android lips at the same time whilst looking up at the upper-right area of his vision. Category:Blog posts